Paso a paso
by Hizashii
Summary: Leah suele llorar para ella misma, sin derramar lágrimas. Jacob aprendió a notarlo. Jacob/Leah. Leve UA. Rated M.


**Título: **Paso a Paso.**  
Fandom: **Twilight.**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer.**  
Claim:** Jacob/Leah.**  
Rated: **M.**  
Summary:** Leah suele llorar para ella misma, sin derramar lágrimas. Jacob aprendió a notarlo.  
**Notas: **Universo alterno**, **a partir de cierto punto de Amanecer.

_

* * *

(Don't you know we're playin' with the fire?  
But we can stop this burnin' desire, Leah!).

* * *

_

**x. Silencio.**

Es ya una costumbre, sentarse en la arena, justo frente al mar, y hablar de la vida. Casi ni se siente extraño sentir los dedos de Jacob rozando los suyos, no sabe si por casualidad o por falta de contacto.

Hay veces, como ahora, en que el silencio reina sus encuentros y sólo se dedican a mirar al frente y pensar. No es que Leah y Jacob se amen y el silencio diga todo lo necesario, no, ellos sólo quieren encerrarse en su mente y no recordar.

No es una chispa de pasión lo que les atraviesa cuando sus meñiques se entrelazan fortuitamente, ni es un sonrojo tenue el que cubre las morenas mejillas de Leah.

Es sólo esa sensación de que, con el otro, el silencio es la mejor forma de apoyarse.

**x. Palabras.**

Leah suele llorar para ella misma, sin derramar lágrimas. Jacob aprendió a notarlo.

Ella está recostada sobre la arena, mirando al cielo, y él está sentado a su lado. Cualquiera que viera a la quileute no sospecharía nada, pero su compañero sabe que ella no está bien.

Leah está llorando, mucho, doloroso, como el primer día luego del final de su relación con Sam.

—No llores —le dice suavemente, como si doliera.

—No lo hago —replica, orgullosa.

—Mientes, Leah —susurra y se recuesta junto a ella—, estás muriendo por dentro.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—He aprendido a conocerte —y toma un cabello de ella, enredándolo en sus dedos.

Casi siente que le duele menos.

**x. Abrazos.**

Están sentados en unas rocas, hablando sobre lo horrible que es la vida, los cabellos de Leah ondean al viento y tiene una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

—La vida apesta —dice ella. Él asiente.

—La mayoría de las veces —agrega. Se crea un silencio de diez minutos, aproximadamente.

—Eres un crío —habla de repente—, y también has sufrido. La vida es una perra.

—Siempre —afirma él, recordando a Bella, Edward y la niña perfección llamada Renesmee.

No se dan cuenta cuando se quedan dormidos, abrazados. Despiertan y se asombran al hallarse en brazos del otro.

—Yo…

—No comentemos nada de esto. Nunca —sentencia Jacob.

—Jamás.

**x. Besos.**

No se da cuenta de lo que hace, eso está claro. Le besa la mejilla a Jacob con una naturalidad tan impropia de ella que él podría decir que esa espectacular (no sabe por qué no notó su belleza antes) morena no era Leah.

Siente un ardor en los labios, y Jake en la mejilla. No importa, no es nada.

—Ayer escuché en la televisión una frase —dice Leah—. «Los sueños son de ceniza». Y puedo decir que es tan cierto que duele.

—Uno nunca sabe cuando los arrastrará el viento.

Se miran fijamente, uno frente al otro, el mar y la arena pasan a segundo plano. Se acercan lentamente y sus narices se rozan.

Se besan. Un fuego les recorre el cuerpo, la lujuria los posee y sólo pueden pensar en arrancarse la ropa.

Pero no. Paran de besarse y Leah se va. No se pueden permitir equivocarse, no de nuevo.

**x. Distancia.**

Ella no lo admitirá, pero lo extraña. Desde aquel beso no se han visto y ella siente que le falta su encuentro vespertino, ese amigo que había encontrado en Jacob.

Le da rabia descubrir que lo necesita.

**x. Reencuentro.**

No es como en las películas, en los que se encuentran los protagonistas y sellan su amor con un beso tierno.

Jacob llega, se sienta en la arena y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Leah sale del agua, las ropas empapadas, y lo ve allí sentado. (Casi) sin dudar se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—Hola —dice, y piensa «te extrañé, un poco» pero no se atreve a agregarlo.

—Hola, Leah —responde—. ¿Sabes? Extrañaba esto.

Leah sonríe.

**x. Juegos.**

Leah está llena de arena por todas partes, y él también. Sonríen como niños al descubrirse jugando a las atrapadas.

Jacob la persigue y ella corre como nunca. Recuerda cómo se quejó cuando él sugirió _buscar su espíritu de niños_ y cómo Jake la convenció.

Él la atrapa, caen al suelo y se besan fuertemente, con rabia animal, se exploran las bocas e intentan explorar todos sus cuerpos.

Después intentan olvidarlo.

**x. Ropas a la arena.**

Están en un lugar de la playa apartado de todo, rozándose los brazos, las piernas, las caderas. No hay que ser un genio para saber que hay _algo_ allí, entre ellos, química quizás, tensión, atracción innegable.

—Te odio —dice, de repente.

—Ah, ¿sí? —contesta—. Yo te deseo.

Lo dice sin rodeos, porque si esto que siente no es lujuria primitiva por ella, entonces nada lo es.

—No, Jacob —suena frío, pero él sabe que hay un infierno encerrado en ese hielo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero salir más lastimada.

—Es sólo sexo, Leah —quiere follarla, mucho, malamente.

—No quiero acostumbrarme a eso y que luego me falte, es intentar dañarse más.

—No tiene que acabar.

—Todo es temporal, Jacob, pensé que lo sabías —está dolida, Jake lo sabe.

—Lo sé —responde—, pero guardo esperanzas.

—Yo no. No cuando llevo tanto tiempo intentando aprender a vivir sola.

—No tiene que ser así.

—Lo es, Black. No puedes cambiarlo —intenta zanjar el tema.

—Sí puedo —. Leah siente la pasión desenfrenada corriendo por las venas cuando se lanza sobre ella, como cazador sobre su presa, y la besa con premura, con desesperación. Sabe a agonía, a dolor, a ellos.

Jadea en la boca de él cuando siente como las manos del chico van hacia el sur, allí donde ella quiere (y no debe querer) que la toque. Rompe la tela de su ropa, mientras ella rasga la camiseta.

No puede evitar morderle ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello cuando le ve el torso descubierto, él gime de satisfacción. Le quita la camiseta, descubriendo que no lleva sujetador, y disfruta al notar que el cuerpo de Leah incita tanto pecado que podría hacer excomulgar a un cura, así que le lame todo el cuerpo como si de manjar se tratase.

La piel de ambos está más caliente de lo normal y el orgasmo es tan intenso que tiemblan juntos de la manera más feroz posible. El nombre de Jacob sale entre los dientes de ella, y él grita _Leah _contra el cuello de la misma.

Se vuelve rutina, porque aunque cada día digan que es la última vez, no pueden evitar ese deseo que arde como fogata cada vez que se rozan, porque la fogosidad los domina de una manera tan intensa que empezar significó nunca terminar.


End file.
